Slipping Under
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: AU Harry and Ron have Ginny and Lavender. Hermione is sore about this fiasco because they exclude her from everything now, treating her as a servant. Someone offers her a way out will she accept it? And him?


****

Slipping Under:

Note: This story is a prequel to the original one-shot, Betrayal. This and the original one-shot, are AU because of the fifth book. Any questions/comments/concerns can be directed at me, goddess underscore promise at yahoo dot com.

Story Note: _Italics _are in Hermione's voice, her thoughts, her words.

: are in Hermione's voice, her thoughts, her words. 

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

They say that your memories are better than pictures, they'll always last longer.

They say that a true friendship shall never die.

They say that love conquers all, that darkness and hatred shall never prevail.

They were wrong.

**

* * *

**

" Hermione, could you finish our Potions homework? Thanks!"

Hermione huffed as she watched Ron and Harry make their way down the Hogesmade path with Lavender and Ginny. Turning her back on them, she made her way down the other path towards Hogesmade.

Muttering incoherent curses, she lets her pride take over her and forced the welling tears to stay put.

It was always like this…Yes, ever since last year, when the Trio had defeated Riddle, Ron and Harry were always plastered to Lavender and Ginny. Hermione felt like she was not their friend, but their homework person that would spend countless hours doing all three of their work…

They were always running off with Lavender and Ginny, snogging here and there. Always excluding Hermione from everything, they even sat with their girlfriends during meals…

Hermione was forced to be an outsider, sitting by Neville while he idly chatted.

" No more…"

Briskly walking into the Three Broomsticks, she took a seat at a vacant table far from where the lovebirds were sitting. Ordering a pint of butterbeer, Hermione sat and glared at the happy, oblivious couples.

" What's twisted your knickers, Granger?"

" Shove it Malfoy…"

Draco Malfoy smirked, taking a seat next to Hermione. Ordering a pint of butterbeer as well, he turned to face the Estranged Gryffindor Lioness…

" Well?"

" Snuff it Malfoy.."

Again he smirked, following the direction of where she was staring. He let out a chuckle full of coldness and cruelty.

" Missing Potter and Weasley are we?"

Hermione remained silent, she continued to stare at the couples who were having fun.

Harry tossed his head back, roaring with laughter as Ron smiled with mirth.

" Perhaps…," she answered truthfully.

* * *

I know that pictures last longer, they deceive oneself better.

I know that a true friendship can die.

I know that love does not conquer all, that hatred and darkness do reign over all else.

* * *

" 'Mione? "

" Hm? "

" Good night "

" Good evening, Ron "

Hermione turned around, facing a sleepy Ron. He yawned widely and Hermione chuckled, poor boy; he was beat. Her two friends had had Quidditch practice that afternoon, training exhaustingly serious to win the house cup. Ron patted Hermione on the shoulder as he quietly ascended the stairs to the boys dormitory.

She sighed, a soft smile on her lips.

Harry was in bed already, and Ron was about to drift off into the lands of sleep and time.

They had not once asked her to finish their work for them.

" Oh, " Ron paused in his ascent, turning back to Hermione with a relaxed grin on his face, " Do you mind doing mine and Harry's homework? Thanks, Hermione, you're the best "

He quickly ran up the stairs and vanished from Hermione's sight.

The scarlet fire crackled, the flames lighting up the dim and dark room. Hermione felt a coldness sweep over her, before seeping into her pale skin. A dark look shadowed her face, much like the shadows that lingered around the corners of the room.

She sat quietly, glumly in the armchair of the common room, not moving.

Again.

They had asked her to finish their work, _again._

Ruddy bastards.

She scoffed, thinking foolish of herself for not believing Malfoy. He had warned her, told her that this day would come. That they would no longer be her friends, that they would somehow turn into her masters. Hermione swallowed back the thick tears that threatened to fall. She sat stiffly, holding on to whatever strength she had left.

She would not cry tears for them, not anymore.

Her eyes flickered to the blank parchment and bottle of ink that lay unused on the desk in front of her. Hermione glanced at the emerald ribbon that lay beneath it, securing a letter she had read the day before.

A shaking hand withdrew the letter from its hiding spot, bringing to forth to dark brown eyes. Two trembling hands held them in front of her, holding them above the light of the common room fire.

Hermione read the letter silently before folding it back in place and discarding it on the table. She looked at the blank parchment before quietly picking up her quill and dipping it into fresh ink.

The said quill raised above the crème parchment, Hermione licked her lips- wishing away the tears that had sprung forth. She thought for a moment before letting her hand scratch words that became sentences, that became paragraphs unto the paper.

I won't cry for them, I won't cry for myself.

This past year has been somewhat dull but a hell for me; my friends abandoned me for their girlfriends, they left me to do their work. They are taking all the credit that I should've had. I don't wish for this to continue any longer…

Hermione took her ring, a signet ring, dabbing it in the scalding wax in front of her. She paused to look at the letter she had just written. No, she reminded herself, I want to be free… A ring pressed against crème parchment, sealing the letter. Hermione charmed hexes and jinxes on it, discouraging any unwanted eyes from reading it.

Placing it in her robe pocket, Hermione sighed- blowing out the candle and made her way to the girls dormitory.

* * *

Very few know that.

They think its better to be deceived, to be under the illusion that everything light and good is always better, always right, always easy.

It's not.

* * *

Draco smirked, rolling the Ravenclaw girl off his arm.

He laid quietly in bed, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the Turpin girl he had just bedded. Not taking a single glance at her, he pushed himself away and sat on the edge of his bed- his beddings draped carefully across his lower regions.

Being Head Boy had certain advantages.

Draco looked up carelessly as a school owl tapped incessantly on his framed window. She hooted angrily before scratching against the fragile glass with her claws.

Draco sneered, getting up and letting the damned animal inside the room. The owl circled him twice before dropping his parchment in his hands and flying off into the night. Draco quietly closed his shutters and sat back down on the bed, propping his elbows up as he laid down.

Flipping it over, he noticed the signet Gryffindor ring that sealed the parchment.

Granger, ah…

Another smirk found its way to his lips.

His plan was going perfectly, quite perfectly. Ever since the Dark Lord had been defeated earlier that year, things were not sailing smoothly for the Slytherin prince. His father had been locked up in Azkaban, his mother relentlessly trying to earn back her place in pureblood society. His parents had both lost their sanity, their social graces. But Draco had remained Prince of Slytherin House, daring anyone to take away his crown.

Breaking the seal, Draco's icy blue eyes quickly read over the neat, scrawled words that were smeared with tears. His eyes widened slightly as he read the last two remaining paragraphs. Folding the letter back into place, he tossed it onto his desk- his name shining out in silver on the top.

He laughed, turning over and laying across the Ravenclaw girl for a moment.

Granger was going to be his…

…finally.

**

* * *

**

**First chapter, done. Any requests on what you want seen? Suggestions? Drop a review!**


End file.
